1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to vehicle navigation. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to utilization of a calendar application in vehicle navigation.
2. Relevant Technology
Commercial calendar applications are widely used to track, store, and schedule events. Some examples of calendar applications include Apple Calendar (formerly iCal), Microsoft Outlook, Yahoo Calendar, and Google Calendar. In these and other calendar applications, events are input as calendar events, which tie events to scheduled times. Additionally, calendar events typically include relevant information pertaining to the events. For example, the address of the event, the scheduled time of the event, other attendees of the event, their contact information, etc. may be included in calendar events. The user of the calendar application, or another authorized user such as an assistant, usually inputs each of these pieces of information or this information is included in an invitation communicated to the user and input into a calendar event.
Additionally, calendar applications have an option to repeat or copy one calendar event multiple times. The repeat function may be useful in a periodic event, such as a weekly meeting or monthly appointment. Some commercial calendar applications also interface with a user's email account. For instance, Outlook incorporates email software with calendar functionality. For example, as an event nears, a reminder may be sent to the user to remind the user of the event. Aside from email, however, calendar applications have limited interaction with other systems or applications.
Navigation applications provide a set or series of instructions to direct a user to a destination. Typically, navigation applications rely on global positioning system (hereinafter “GPS”) or another external signal to find a user's location and then direct the user to a destination in real time. Commercial navigation applications are often incorporated into vehicles or installed on mobile devices. Modern automobiles, for instance, often include navigation applications having real time, updatable maps with audio instructions. The maps are displayed on a head unit installed in the dashboard of the automobile such that the user can see and interact with the application.
However, a user has to input the destination manually. This can be a cumbersome process often including selecting a state, then a city, then scrolling through a myriad of points of interest or cross-streets. This is particularly cumbersome and unsafe when the user is operating a vehicle. In some circumstances, the user may be forced to pull over to input a destination into the navigation application to avoid causing an unsafe condition and/or to comply with local or state laws.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.